This invention is related to heated handles for fishing poles, and more particularly to such a handle having a metal tubular body for containing the burning fuel disposed in the handle in such a manner that an air space is formed between the body and the handle to prevent the handle from becoming uncomfortably heated.
Heated fishing pole handles are known in the prior art for cold weather fishing such as for ice fisherman. Usually such devices employ a dry stick of fuel which is ignited, inserted in the handle and which may burn for several hours. Examples of such handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,567, which issued Jan. 7, 1975, to Norman D. Slogaski, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,825, which issued May 3, 1977, to Federico Fusetti.
A problem with prior art handles is that they tend to become too hot for the user to hold for an extended period of time, and occasionally problems occur in providing sufficient ventilating holes in the handle for the burning fuel element.